Give Me Love
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Katherine Pierce is close to her death bed. Caroline feels obligated to help the former doppelganger as she as helped Stefan with. Will Klaus let Caroline in or will the lust for power destroy them? Can Stefan and Rebekah fix the mess between each? Will Elijah be able to forgive Katherine? Suddenly Caroline,Stefan, Katherine find themselves bargaining for more than they wished.
1. Road Trip

"You can not be serious." Stefan stared at Caroline as if she had spoken another language. Caroline could have laughed at his expression, if she wasn't serious about the conversation that she was currently having with the former Ripper.

"Stef, she's dying the least we could do is reunite her with her one true love. She reasoned, Katherine may have done some unspeakable crimes in the past but at the moment she was fragile and almost half dead. Not literally, but she did have a few gray hairs peeling off as the aging process began to catch up with her.

"Care." Stefan groaned, knowing that Caroline had her mind up. There was no way that even he could stop her. After Tyler and her break up, she was suddenly obsessed with Katherine's love life. Seeing that the boy that she had given her attention died by the hands of her best friend, and Klaus left Mystic Falls leaving Caroline with no one that bothered her as she claims. Stefan wasn't stupid, he knew that Caroline had a slight attraction to Klaus- any blind idiot could tel that.

"She helped you, Stefan as horrible as she is, you and Damon together have done just as worse." He flinched at the name of his brother. His thoughts immediately flowed to Elena, she was happy with her brother instead of him. As much as he loved to see her happy, he couldn't see her be happy with his older brother, it just slowly killed him everything he thought about. No, the more he though about it, it was Elena who hurt him, betrayed him.

Damn, he really need a vacation or a road trip maybe.

Caroline watched as Stefan had a mental discussion with the devil and angel side of him. Finally, after letting out a long sigh, "I'm in." He declared with a slight smirk, "How are we going to convince Katherine to get to New Orleans? She hates being pitted on and she's too goddamn stubborn to agree to this and-"

He stopped when Caroline picked up a bottle and a piece of cloth and with a devil like smirk, "We drug her, duh." As if it were obvious.

As if cued, Katherine walked through the door, "Who do we drug?" She said with a smirk, thinking that it would be someone else, probably Elena.

Caroline glanced at Katherine was an apologetic look as she made herself across the room, pinning Katherine across the wall and placing that piece of cloth against her mouth. For a human, Katherine did try to defend herself but quickly lost as she found herself slipping into the darkness. She then processed to fall flat on the floor.

Caroline turned to Stefan, who didn't seem fazed, "This is where you take her body into the car." She said tossing him the keys.

"Remind me why I agreed to this?"

"Because you once loved her, she looks like Elena and oh she helped you over come your fears." Caroline rattled off on her fingers.

"Stop. I get the point, Care. But...what if Elijah doesn't want anything to do with her? What about Klaus or Rebekah?"

"Here's the plan...for now. I got Klaus. You distract Rebekah. Katherine will get reunited to Elijah under any conditions, okay."

"I didn't know that you felt so much for Katherine." He stated as he began to haul her body in the backseat.

"I don't. I just think it would be awful if you don't get to said good bye, know what I mean?"

Stefan could only shake his head, never had he ever thought that he would ever help Katherine or possibly see her die. He couldn't agree more though with Caroline as surprising as it was, he would want to say good bye to Elena before he died or at least get the chance to.

"Let the road trip began." Caroline chirped.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short, Please review and let me know what you think!**

**I have been inspired recently and wanted to write something with my own twist...**


	2. The Sketch

**Author's Note:**

**I must apologize for any errors made, I was in a rush, will edit later:)**

* * *

Katherine groaned as she wake in what seemed to be in a driving car.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed as she saw Stefan driving with Caroline as the passenger.

"Oh good you're awake, I hope you're not mad but we're going to New Orleans." Stefan said looking through the mirror at Katherine.

"New Orleans? Why? So Klaus can finally end my miserable life?" She said rubbing her forehead.

"Sadly as much as Damon would love for that to happen," Caroline smirked after watching Katherine's expression change, "I have decided it's time for you to meet Elijah again."

"Elijah! What no! Take me back to Mystic Falls now!" Katherine panicked, "Once Klaus hears of this he's gonna kill me." She then began to fiddle with the car lock.

"Too bad." She heard automatic car lock click.

Damn it these stupid modern technology, gives the fucking driver too much power. She silently cursed the creator of the new cars.

After a strange moment of silence she spoke up, "Why? Why? Do you want to 'help me' after everything I've had. Why?"

Surprisingly, it was Stefan who spoke up to consent the aging brunette, "Honestly Katherine, let's admit that you've had a horrible life so far...and we both know that I'm not the one for you, and I never was."

"In case that any of you forgot, Elijah dumped me, for Klaus to be exact, _who will kill me_." She groaned.

"I honestly don't know why you're worried. Besides, Klaus can't exactly kill you, we have Caroline."

Katherine groaned again, "Yeap I'm gonna die."

"No, actually you would be surprised with the people I know there." Caroline smiled.

Katherine kept silent and thought about her words, it wasn't long until she noticed that Caroline didn't say nothing about Hayley. A smirk made it's way to her face as she leaned back with her crossed. Caroline watched with a raise of the brow but chose not to comment.

_Looks like Blonde didn't get the memo about Klaus becoming a Daddy..._

Stefan, on the other hand was suddenly curious as to why the sassy brunette remained quiet, "Katherine, you look like you have something you would like to share..." He trailed off. Something was off, he had for sure thought that Katherine would fight back, demanding to go back to Mystic Falls.

"Actually Stefan, I'm tired and hunger. So I'm done talking." With that she reached for her jacket and covered herself tightly and laid her head on the seat. She let the darkness consume her.

* * *

"What's wrong? Love." Klaus questioned as he pasted by Davina's room, She was furiously drawing a blank canvas which soon turned into a sketch.

She stopped and turned to Klaus, "Something bad is coming. I can feel it. She will destroy us all." Klaus heard her but his focus was on the drawing, he couldn't figure out why Davina drew the sketch of the dark haired beauty, but this was witch businesses which fell into Elijah's department.

Davina followed Klaus' gaze, "You know her?" she asked slowly.

Klaus shook his head, 'My brother knows her better than I." Davina shot him a look, "How? Let me guess...those two were close?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"So how does Elijah know her?"

Klaus chuckled,"There are many things my brother has not shared with you. But all due in time, Little Dove, he will tell you." He said picking up the sketch, leaving Davina puzzled.

"Brother!" Klaus called interrupting Hayley and Elijah's talk.

"Yes, Niklaus what is it?" He replied clearly irritated.

"I believe that the Little Dove was drawn something of interest to you.' He paused, seeing that he had both Hayley and Elijah's attention. He brought the canvas behind his back and enjoyed Eliajh's expression whereas Hayley looked confused, 'What's up with the sketch? Does Davina suddenly have an interest in do-" She never go to finish her sentence as Elijah buzzed out of the room.

"Is he okay?" She turned to Klaus, who smirked.

"Oh he will be, but that girl is a sore subject that Elijah loves to keep hidden." With that he walked away, smiling like a fool. Hayley looked at the route that Elijah had gone along, she had a sudden interest to find out how much the lady meant to him. She had fallen for Elijah, she was sure that he knew, but couldn't find a way to express those feelings to him, the uncle of her child.

When Elijah was sure that he was alone, he pulled out the sketch and sighed.

_How is it that you were the person drawn?_

He had no thoughts about the woman in the sketch until Klaus brought it up. Elijah noticed it wasn't until now that he missed her, but he had gotten over her. That's what Elijah had always done, he gotten over women that he was attracted to for the sake of family. He always stayed true to his words: **Family above all**, _even before the ones you fell in love with_. He reminded himself before stuffing the picture back into his pocket. He wouldn't let his mind wander to memories that were long pasted.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for your lovely favorites and follows. I want to say a special thank you to**

**5289belle**

**randomperson**

**Ellavm18**

**Enchanted Hybrid**

**Guest**

**QuinnPetrova186**

**Lawsy89**

**Teamvampirebarbie22**

**Laby Anne Boleyn**

**For reviewing, love ya:)**

**So who do you think the sketch is about? Should I included Nadia? Oh and don't even get me started on what i have planned for Klaroline and Stebekah...**


	3. Road Life

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I've been gone so long all thanks to Homework and Presentations, but I'm back.**

* * *

"Elijah." Davina called out as he pasted her. He wore an worried expression as his muscles were tensed and Davina automatically knew something was wrong with him.

"Yes Davina, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually I was hoping if I could talk you?"

He looked hesitant for a while before nodding, "Is something bothering you?" He said taking a step forward.

"No, but Klaus mentioned you knew Katherine Pierce?" Just as she guessed, Elijah's eyes widen then went back to normal, they were fulled with love only if you paid a great deal of attention otherwise you'd never know notice.

"What of Katherina?"

"Katherina?"

"I mean Katherine." He corrected.

"I haven't told Klaus, but she took the cure, Elijah." This time Elijah did not seem to hide his emotions, his facial expression was priceless.

"How do you know of this?" He said calmly trying not to express anymore emotions than he already showed.

"I just had these visions and I don't Elijah but I have this bad feeling, a really really bad feeling." Davina stressed.

"I do not understand why are you telling me..."

"Because I know that you are in love with her. Only you can save her." Davina called out as he continued to walk on.

Little did they both know Hayley watched from her hidden corner with a smirk. She knew that she wasn't going lose Elijah to a pathetic now human doppelganger. She wasn't going to admit it but she had feelings for Elijah and she was pretty sure that he had some for her too. Elijah was the only decent person that treated her properly except for Rebekah but she didn't count. Katherine sent someone to kill her that night if it wasn't for Klaus, Hayley was pretty sure that she would be dead, but she refuse to let Katherine take the only happiness that she found around here. It was bad enough that Tyler was against her, rejecting her for Caroline. She loved Elijah.

* * *

"Is she really sleeping?" Stefan whispered to Caroline, who was currently driving.

"Yeah. Peaceful isn't?" She said rolling her eyes.

"I still can't believe that she was thinking about escaping."

"She's Katherine. What do you expect? She doesn't want to see Elijah." Caroline sighed.

"I've been meaning you talk about that, Care... What happened between you and Tyler?"

Caroline bit her lip and stared off into the road, "He picked Klaus over me. His revenge for Klaus meant too much to him rather than me." She tried her hardest not to cry in front of Stefan.

"And so you thought it was a great idea to pick at Katherine's relationship problems?" He raised his eyebrow almost laughing.

Caroline glanced into the review mirror before lower her voice, "I may or may not have got attached to Katherine...she told me about her relationship with Elijah and... I could not help myself, Stefan. They were made for each, it's just that Katherine's pride got in the way."

"Okay so say that we go to New Orleans and Elijah doesn't want anything to do for Katherine, then what?" Stefan questioned.

"Yeah right, Elijah_ loves _women in distress...what better way for him to get close to his favorite lady than helping her become a vampire again for her _poor fragile self_."

Stefan looked at her while piecing the information, "So say that Klaus doesn't approve of this..."

"I'll make him agree and you'll do the same to Rebekah." Her face suddenly soften, "How are you by the way?"

"Let's see...Silas is dead. Katherine's close to dying. Elena is Damon's now. I'm on a road trip with my favorite people. Life is full of surprises." Caroline could decide whether is was a joke or sarcasm he was attempting or both, but she nodded.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come along."

Stefan smiled back, his eyes on the road. A comforting silence fulled the air as that was until the diva woke.

"Are we there yet?" Katherine's groggy voice called out as both Caroline and Stefan rolled their eyes.

"Close." Stefan answered and Katherine sighed loudly, "I'm sick of this car ride. I'm hungry."

When no one replied, Katherine tried again, hoping to annoy them for kidnapping her against her weak will, "I'm human, now. I need food like a meal not the junkie crap."

"We heard you Kat, sit tight and when we find a place, we'll stop." Caroline chimed.

"I still can't believe that I'm still going to meet Elijah assuming that Klaus don't rip my heart out." Katherine said bitterly, thinking back to 1492.

_"Elijah, do you believe in love?" Katherina watched Elijah's expression change from amused to sadness within moments._

_"Love is a weakness, all time consuming." Elijah answered carefully, not looking into her eyes. _

_"If we crease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" She said, not understanding his point._

_Elijah was about to answer but was cut off by the arrival of his brother and her know loath enemy Klaus._

Katherine wanted to snort at the response that she had given to Elijah, she at the time believe that the world was built on love. Oh how wrong she turn out to be! She was apparently to deep into thought that she had heard Stefan call her name several times.

"Katherine, you alright?" Caroline asked with a concerning tone that a mother would have used with her child.

Glancing at the window, "I'm fine. Just flashbacks of unwanted memories." She replied, surprising Caroline.

"Okay, We're a few minutes away from the next spot and there's some water in the bag next to left seat." Stefan said watching Katherine concerned.

"Hmm." Katherine replied.

* * *

** A/N: Thank you to:**

_Guest_

_Ellavm18 _

_luna3818 _

_Enchanted Hybrid _

_Guest_

_Laby Anne Boleyn _

_Mah Luka_

_For reviewing! _

_THANK YOU TO 50 FOLLOWERS & 20 FAVS!~_

**Tell if there's any characters that you would love to have included**

**Maybe:**

**-Cami?**

**-Josh?**

**Please review:) and let me know what you think.**

_**{{{{{{SPOILER ALERT}}}}}}**_

**-So _Katherine dead_...secretly hoping that it's not true cuz she's the only reason why I continued to watch TVD**

**-_R.I.P Nadia_, I seriously wished that Katherine would have been more motherly towards her**

**-_Klaroline_, I just can't believe that Julie P. wants to abandoned the ship... right after she riled us up**

**~Jenny**


End file.
